The NJBC ten years later
by Stella296
Summary: Story dedicated to laurienlaurie who requested it. NJBC, funny scenes in the group several years after College. Main pairing for now N/B.
1. Chapter 1

„…the thing is, Waldorf, I know this kinda hurts but….OWE! OOOOOOOOOWE! Nate! Nate make her stop!" Chuck shouted while Blair pulled on his hair with both hands. She lay in her new nightgown that she just bought for this event on the hospital bed.

"Chuck Bass, this is the last time I tell you my name is Archibald now. And yeees, labor does hurt you idiot!" Blair hissed as she pulled on his hair even more.

"Blair, sweetie, stop it please." Nate tried to calm her as he pulled on her wrists softly. "Look, if you pull out all of Chuck's hair he can't find women anymore who are willing to entertain him, which means he will booze even more and end up crying in our bed again."

"HEY! I wasn't crying!" Chuck protested. Serena laughed out loud from the corner she sat in and flirted with the doctor.

"Yes you were, Bass!" Blair snapped back before she lay back and concentrated on breathing.

They both referred to a rather disturbing event not long time ago...

_Blair and Nate just moved in in their new house, close to the Waldorf apartment. Blair had given Chuck a key for emergency or when Nate was confused again and forgot where his one was. Since Chuck lived in the Palace again, which was only two streets away, it was the safest place for Blair to stock the second key. But one night, just when they fell asleep, the bedroom door flew open and a half naked Chuck Bass who was only dressed in his suit jacket and pants came in. _

'_CHUCK BASS! WHAT THE HELL! And where are your shoes and socks, idiot?!" Blair yelled at him, but before she could yell any further, Chuck crawled in the bed between them and started to fuss about his life sucking and things like that. At the end of his whining detour, he felt asleep crying between them. Nate nodded and pulled Blair over Chuck to his other side. He wanted to be there for Chuck but cuddling with Blair wasn't allowed for Chuck though. Finally Nate throw a blanket about the three of them. Blair on his right, Chuck on his left side. That night, Nate didn't sleep a second._

_Nate shared a look with Blair and she sighed. Chuck had been there when Serena dumped Nate to run off with Tripp and Blair knew that. So she rolled her eyes and said 'Fine.'. _

The poor frighten young doctor never saw something like this. It was his first night as chief doctor on the birth station and all of the sudden those four crazy people showed up.

A very pregnant Mrs. Archibald who was about to give birth to their son. Her husband, a confused looking blonde guy named Nate. A blond bomb shell that introduced herself as Serena van der Woodsen and Chuck Bass, the famous womanizing billionaire who sneaked a bottle of scotch in the delivery room - only God knew how.

The doctor was glad not to get any attention but in that very moment, Chuck Bass turned around to him and offered him the bottle with a smirk.

"CHUCK! Stop trying to intoxicate my wife's doctor!" Nate yelled to overplay the pain in his hand. Blair pushed it desperately to make her husband suffer too.

Not too many years ago, nobody would have thought that their life would turn out like this.

Serena was a model now and jetted around the world all the time.

Chuck Bass finally sold his hotel again and bought his shares of Bass Industries back. The company doubled its annually win each year since.

Serena and Chuck were both singles now. After their attempts to make it work with their high school loves (who were ironically Blair for Chuck and Nate for Serena) which lead to much frustration and hurtful break-ups, Blair and Nate found back together for the third time. And you know what they say about the third time…

This time they work out. Free from the family pressure and the obligation, far away from New York, Blair and Nate finally found their personal way back to each other.

At some point they admit to see the future by each other sides. So a big UES wedding party were held and Serena was maid of honor and Chuck was Nate's best man of course.

But all of this didn't matter for the second Blair Waldorf took all power she had left to bring her and Nate's beloved little son Alexander Harold William Archibald I. .

And the whole five minutes afterwards when the NJBC eyed the perfect, luckily blond, little boy in bliss until…

"Ugh, Waldorf, what the hell is this that's coming out of you there?" a really drunk Chuck asked after he congratulated and hugged his best friend Nate and get a first row seat to watch when the afterbirth plopped out of Blair.

"CHUCK BASS! Stop staring at my South!" Blair scream-whispered to prevent her baby boy's first hearing loss but still scaring Chuck off from doing what he just did, while Nate gave him a small glare and Serena rolled her eyes.

xoxoxo

"WHAT?" Blair yelled shocked when Nate came out of the shower. She clearly misheard him.

"Yeah, I called Chuck. I mean, he's the godfather and all." Nate replied nonchalant. Blair was sitting on the bed and just trying difficult pairs of shoes for the night when her usually beloved husband told her who he choose to babysit this evening.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to leave our one and a half year old baby alone with Chuck Bass of all people, yes?" anger built inside her and Nate could feel it. Over the years his sensors for her moods got way better than they had been when they were teenager.

"Come on, it's not like he hasn't babysit him before." Nate retorted.

"Yes, oh thoughtful husband of mine. But that time Dorota and Alex's nanny were here too." Blair shouted.

"If you so scared we can still cancel." Nate suggested slight hopefully.

"No way, Archibald. You promised me this and we'll go." Blair returned.

"Well then you have to trust Chuck I guess." Nate concluded and Blair opened her mouth to respond but a whimper on the baby monitor was heard and she turned around and went to her son's room.

"Hey baby. Did daddy and mommy wake up, sweetie? Don't worry. The Bass-hole is going to take care of you. Otherwise mommy will kill him." Blair cooed.

"ma!" Alexander cooed back.

"I highly doubt that." a sly voice sounded behind Blair.

"Bass." Blair nodded at him.

Nate came now dressed from their bedroom in the hallway where Chuck leaned against the nursery's doorframe and Blair just picked their son up.

"Hey, man." Nate greeted him.

"Nathaniel. I must say, I'm disappointed." Chuck declared.

"What is it, man?" Nate asked confused.

"Well, I come here to babysit your offspring and the first thing I've to hear is your wife's plan to murder me. That's almost rude." Chuck smirked.

"You know what's almost rude, Chuck Bass? Combine this purple bow-tie with turquoise suspenders." Blair mentioned nonchalant as she walked closer with the baby.

Nate and Chuck both chuckled at her comment.

"Hey there, little guy. Do you remember me?" Chuck asked the baby.

"Uck!" Alex screamed in delight.

"Well, two more vowels to go, Alex." Chuck smirked as he stretched out his arms to take the child.

Blair handed him over. "Or only one. That would expression my feelings every time I have to face you too, Bass." Blair smirked.

"Oh, not a problem at all. I bet grandma Eleanor would LOVE to hear THAT as his first word." Now it was Chuck's turn to smirk.

"Okay, enough you two. Blair, please come on now or we're going to be late!" Nate intervened.

"You're right, Nate." Blair sighed but followed him to the cupboard next to the elevator to grab her coat and her purse.

When they were ready to go, Blair turned around to gave Alexander one last kiss on his forehead and threaten Chuck one last time with an almost scaring smile. "Chuuuuuck, if anything happens to my baby, punishment will be beyond everything you can imagine, understood?"

"Perfectly, Mrs. Archibald." Chuck nodded grinning.

Blair got in the elevator and she and Nate waved at Alex who returned the gesture.

When there were only seven inches to go before the elevator was completely closed, Chuck started to talking again. He couldn't let Blair get away with that threatening, could he? One last chance to piss her off…

_Seven inches._

"Now, that we're alone Alex…"

_Six inches._

"…there's something…."

_Five inches._

"…I think you should know…."

_Four inches._

"….now that you turned a year old…."

_Three inches. _

"….and you'll go to kindergarten soon…"

_Two inches._ Blair frowned by now. She knew with one look on his face that he was up to something.

'…..and there will be tons of girls…*

_One inch._

"….has anyone told you about the birds and the bees yet?"

"CHUCK BAAAAASSS!!"Blair yelled inside the closed elevator. Chuck laughed before he went inside the living room to turn on some Disney movie for Alex who was almost asleep again.

xoxox

"Won't you ever talk to me again, now?" Nate asked Blair, only half joking.

They were in the Vanderbilt limo on their way to a surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nate. I just wondering about something."

"Care to share your thoughts, love?"

"Don't you wonder sometimes too why Chuck behave like he does? I mean all the teasing, I think he's just lonely. And that makes me sad somehow."

"Blair." Nate returned sharply.

"That's not what I meant. I don't love him that way anymore. You should know that by now. We're married for more than three years."

"So you don't care for him anymore?"

"I care for him as a friend. Just like you. Like we always have."

Nate pulled her closer. "I know." Nate sighed. Blair froze and turned her gaze slowly to meet her husband's ones.

"I know that sigh. What are you hiding, Archibald?"

Nate cursed himself.

"Well, there's something I haven't told you but you have to promise not to tease him."

"I promise."

"I mean it, Blair!"

"So do i. Now spell it!"

"He's in love."

"WHAT?"  
"Chuck's in love."

"You can't be serious." Blair grinned. Chuck Bass in love again? Not possible. Not that she didn't want him to move on. In fact she wanted him so much to do so. But, somehow, the thought of it was ridiculous. Chuck Bass was never in love. Not even with her. "With whom?"

"Remember your promise?"

"Come on, Nate."

"Do you remember the girl from the Snowflake Ball? Justine?"  
Blair bursted out in laughter. _'Oh Chuck, you just hooked yourself quite a lot of jokes.'_

"Blair, you promised!" Nate whined.

xoxox

"So which DVD is it going to be, Alex?" Chuck asked the small boy in his arms as they stood in front of the DVD shelf of the Archibald living room.

"Bear!" Alex exclaimed.

"Paddington Bear. Again? Really? Come on, there are so many nice movies here." Chuck pleaded. Watching children movies was embarrassing enough. But watching one and the same again and again was torture too.

"BEAR!" Alex commanded as he pointed at the DVD with the bear who wore a blue jacked, a red hat and yellow gumboots with a pout.

"Kid, I tell you. You may look like your father but this need to re-watch a movie at least thousand times and THAT pout are screaming Waldorf."

Alex gave him a toothless grin in return.

"Ah, and there's the Archibald smile again." Chuck laughed and shook his head.

Alex frowned for a moment before he pointed to the shelf again and commanded "BEAR!" when Chuck wasn't quick enough for his opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nate, it's beautiful." Blair said in a soft, sweet voice as Nate's arms went around her waist. They stood at the roof top of the SoHo House. Nate had rent the whole place for that night.

"You didn't thought I forgot our anniversary, did you?" Nate whispered in her ear.

"You remembered." Blair smiled.

"Of course." he bend down to kiss her. Even when she wore her heels he was half a head taller than her after all. "Do you think I could forgot the first time I kissed those gorgeous lips of yours."

Blair chuckled. "Well, it's almost two decades ago."

"I won't ever forget it." Nate swore.

_The four of them were at the Vanderbilt mansion in the Hamptons since Nate's dad was on vacation with his mother, Serena's mom off with some new man, Eleanor to busy with her company and Harold on some 'business trip', as well as Bart who was actually always too busy to care about Chuck anyway. Grandpa Vanderbilt invited the four of them to spend the last two weeks of their vacation with his family in the Hamptons since he had just won an election and caused to that some time, plus he thought it was about time to teach Nate some political tactics since he was already ten and had to get in the congress in about twelve years, his grandfather decided._

"_Let's play hide and seek!" a ten year old Serena demanded. _

"_Ugh." Chuck and Blair both sighed and rolled their eyes. Serena was way to childish for their opinion sometimes. _

"_Okay. " Nate said with his signature goofy grin. _

"_But it's going to rain soon!" Blair protested. Chuck nodded to support the protest. _

"_Oh, come on B! You're not made from sugar. " Serena returned annoyed. _

"_No but from ice." Chuck smirked and Blair glared. _

"_I really want to go play something outside too." Nate declared and Blair sighed again._

"_Fine." she said and rolled her eyes. _

_When they reached the grass field where they used to play field hockey or football, Nate decided that Chuck should seek them. _

"_No way, Archibald. I swear, if you make me the fool here, I will let you hide and come to seek you tomorrow if you're lucky." Chuck said nonchalant._

"_Oh, come on, purple-tie." Blair teased.  
Chuck clenched his jaw. "Why don't you seek, Blair-Bee."_

"_Bee is not much of an insult, Chuck." Blair mocked him. _

"_Well, maybe to you. But you remind me perfectly of one. Bees always make that annoying sound. Just like you when you talk!"Chuck returned and Nate and Serena laughed. _

_Blair turned around and ran away._

"_Blair!" Serena yelled after her but didn't make an attempt to run after her. Chuck quicked an eyebrow at her. "What? Come on, you of all people know that Blair's faster than me – even in those heels on the grass. You mad her run by the way, you should be the one running after her." with that she shrugged._

"_I go get her." Nate said as he started to chase Blair._

_Ten minutes later he found her, sitting down on the ground , back leaning on a tree and sobbing in her hands. Back then Nate didn't know why but to see her like that tugged on something in his chest._

"_Blair, don't cry." Nate whispered as he sat down and put an arm around her shoulders._

"_Chuck's right. Everyone thinks I'm annoying. He, our math teacher, my mom…" she started to sob even more.  
"Oh Blair, don't care about what they think. Chuck's Chuck. That math teacher is just jealous because you so serious about school, I bet she never was. And your mom doesn't think of you annoying. She's just so busy." Nate explained softly._

"_Nate, do you like me? Please be honest." Blair looked at him with her doe-eyes. Nate felt a bit nervous right then. _

"_Yeah, I do." Nate nodded._

_Blair came even a bit closer. She was only two inches away from his face. "Really?"_

_And the next thing he knew was that his lips were on hers. _

"_Rmm rmm." someone cleared his throat and Nate and Blair pulled back from each other and stared with shock at the person in front of them._

"_Grandfather it's not wha…." Nate started_

_But his grandfather held up a hand to stop him._

"_I wanted to call you in for some tea." William Vanderbilt announced._

"_Sounds lovely, Mr. Vanderbilt." Blair got up quickly and almost made a run for the Mansion._

"_Grandfather, I don't want you to think…"_

"_It's fine Nate. A Waldorf woman, huh? Good family, nice girl. It's fine my boy." his grandfather said as he clapped him on the shoulder._

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Archibald household.**

"You know Alex, what I really like to do?" Chuck asked the toddler who sat in front of the TV on his playblanket.

The child shook his head 'no' as he'd understand.

"I really like to go through other people's thing when they not around. When you're older I going to tell you about your mother's scrapbooks. I promise." Chuck smirked evilly.

The baby boy eyed him carefully and giggled. Chuck turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"Want to know something funny, kid? Your parents have books about psychology. I highly doubted that they are your father's. Let's see: Freud, Smith, Kant." Chuck grabbed the book and walked over to Alex.

"See this Alex? Your mother seriously reads books from Dr. Kant." Chuck laughed.

"Ka…ca…can...cunt!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god, no, no, no! Forget that word now!"

"CUNT!" Alex returned.

"Shit, if your mother hears that…."

"shh…shit!" Alex clapped his hands.

Chuck starred at Alex in disbelief. "Do you have an extra sense for picking the words you shouldn't repeat and repeat them?"

"Cunt, shit, bear, uh oh!" Alex babbled.

"She's killing me. Blair will kill me." Chuck announced serious and nodded at Alex who started to giggle about this.

* * *

"The dinner was lovely Nate!" Blair said with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you liked it Sweetheart. After all the stress with the baby and the company and our families and crazy friends, I thought we deserved some alone time." Nate returned.  
"And you were right. I'm glad we have this evening just for us."

"Oh it's getting better. This was just the beginning." Nate said as he rose from the table and took her hand. "Let's go to surprise number two."

_Twenty minutes later._

"You brought me to a spa? That's sweet, Nate." Blair smiled at him.

"Actually I rented it just for us. The owner studied with me. He shut the place down just for us today and gave me the keys."

"Wow, but I hope you didn't forget my swimsuit, Mr. Archibald." Blair said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nate leaned closer. "You won't need one for what I'm about to do with you Mrs. Archibald." he whispered seductively and Blair giggled in return.

* * *

"So, I'm done writing down my testament, kid. I even mentioned you to receive something." Chuck said as he rose from the desk in the Archibald living room. "You'll get the scarf. How's that?"

"Shit!" Alex returned smiling. Just like every toddler, Alex enjoyed the feared and shocked face on Chuck's face when he repeated those words again and again.

* * *

Blair was overwhelmed from the wonderful surprises her husband had prepared for her.

Right now she was standing in front of a big whirlpool in which rose petals swam. Around it there were a hundred candles which were the only source of light.

"You like it?" Nate asked hopefully. He stood behind her and had his hands on her hips.

"I love it." Blair returned sincere.

"Good." he said as he started to unzip her dress slowly.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Chuck wondered how long it would take for Blair to digging the whole she'd throw him in after hearing her son telling those words. But it turned out to be someone completely else.

"Why, hello Sis. I never thought I'd say this one day but I'm glad it's only you." Chuck admitted as he let her in.

"Why? Did you let Alex hurt himself yet?" Serena said as she passed him and walked to the living room.

Chuck rolled his eyes and followed her.

Serena bend down and greeted her godchild.

"Hey sweetie. Remember me? I'm auntie Serena. How are you?" she smiled.

Alex frowned for a moment. It was over three months ago that he last saw Serena.

"Do you remember me?" Serena asked again.

"Cunt!" Alex said still frowning and nodded. He hoped to get the same shocked reaction from Serena as he did from Chuck before. But Serena just froze in her place.

Chuck burst into laugh. "See, he remembers you."

* * *

Nate held Blair as close as he could when they were in the water. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he moved slowly. She felt like flying.

"I love you Nate Archibald. Always will, always have." Blair whispered.

"I love you too, Blair Archibald. Thank you for my beautiful son." Nate returned.

Sex with Nate was so different from the sex with Chuck, Blair thought. Chuck was an athletic in bed. Almost animal like and sometimes even rough because he completely put his brain on standby then while Nate wasn't like that at all. Nate was very serious about making love to her. He was very thoughtful and it was always romantic and tender.

"You close?" he whispered and Blair nodded.

"I love you so much." she said before an orgasm waved through Blair's body.

"So do I." Nate whispered before he followed her over the edge soon.

* * *

"So you told him those words? Blair's going to kill you." Serena smirked.

"I know. Well, it were pleasuring twenty eight years on this planet." Chuck resumed.

"Alex! Mommy and Daddy are home!" Blair's voice sounded in the hallway.

Chuck clenched his jaw, Serena eyed him carefully while holding Alex on her lap.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Blair asked before she walked over to hug her friend and took her baby boy in her arms.

"Hey man, Serena. Thanks for the babysitting. Did he make you watch Paddington Bear again?"

"Yes he did." Chuck nodded and smirked.

"Sorry man." Nate chuckled.

"Now tell mommy how you're evening with Uncle Chuck was, baby." Blair smiled at her son.

"Shit!" Alex giggled at her.

Blair starred at him in disbelief.

"What did you just say, baby?"

"Shit!" Alex clapped his hands excited. It was so funny to him that all of the adults freaked out about the words he said.

"Chuuuuuuck, explain this!" Blair demanded.

"Well, I took a look at your book shelf and let's say, it didn't end good." Chuck tried to prevent the worst.

"Oh, it's not the best part, Blair." Serena laughed from her space on the couch.

"What does that mean, Serena? What else did he say?" Blair frowned.

"Let's don't remind him of the things he doesn't remember, okay?" Chuck suggested. But just like before Alex couldn't help but associate the word 'remember' with….

"Cunt! Mama, cunt!" Alex said happily.

Blair froze in the place. It took her a whole minute before she turned her head towards Chuck. A muscle under her right eyes was twitching. Blair Waldorf was a breath away from a worst case scenario.

"I'm sorry, Blair." Chuck tried to calm her. But when her face changed from furious to sad, he thought that some yelling and hitting would have been better.

"Just go and fine Justine, Chuck." Blair announced as she dismissed him. Her face changed back to furious. "Because I promise you to get revenge for this one when you have kids on your own, CHUCK BASS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nate woke up early the next day. After Blair kicked Chuck out last night and asked Serena to stay at the guestroom since it was so late and she never got any time to spend with them lately, she tucked Alex in, and then she'd been lying next to him in the bed, exhausted.

He had wrapped his arms around her and told her how glad she was that she'd chosen him in the end to spend the rest of her life with. She'd kissed him and said that she was glad too and that she loved him.

But through the night he was haunted by dreams about their long and rocky way back to each other. It had been anything but easy or simple. They had messed up what they had so properly that nobody believed that they would last when '_Nate&Blair 3.0'_ started. Until the wedding.

The walk down memory lane was still not easy. It all started at Blair's twentieth birthday.

_The first thing he saw as he walked in was Serena. But he couldn't care less. She wasn't even a real friend to him anymore. After her affair with Tripp, Serena finally gave Nate a chance. After years in which he had chased after her and destroyed what he and Blair had. But when Little Jenny made a move at him, what he didn't recognize in the beginning but Serena did, she had freaked out and accused him of being unfaithful. Nate denied it since he really didn't wanted anything from Lil J. But Serena had another 'the world resolve around me' phase and decided that the conclusions she jumped to were right. So she'd 'paid him back'. When Chuck called and said he'd seen Serena with Carter Baizen, he didn't believe his best friend. But when he walked in on them in Serena's room at the Empire, he lost it. There she was, the woman he waited for years to give him a chance, fucking Carter Baizen of all people on their bed. _

_First he had to watch her running away after the wedding, then the Dan-Serena relationship 1.0 which lead to the White Party where she toyed with him again only to watch her walking out with Dan again. The Dan or No Dan detour ended for Serena with the marriage of their parents. Then she'd run off to god knows how to do whatever with god know who. The bottom line of that story had been Carter Baizen, which lead to tease him again only to run off with Tripp before FINALLY allow him his try after years. And every single emotion he had for her died in the moment he saw Serena with Carter on this bed that particular day. When Carter spotted Nate in the doorframe he stopped and Serena gave him a irritated look until she saw Nate too. She didn't even look like she felt guilt. _

_Nate went back to the penthouse and since Chuck was still at work, he'd been crying on Blair's shoulder. Blair had been furious with Serena as well. _

This was over seven years ago now. They first fully made up at the engagement party two and a half years ago. And in difference to what Chuck believed, Blair had been good around Serena. In fact, she finally could show off her light without the constant competition, which did well to Blair.

Even the break up soon after this 20th birthday with Chuck couldn't change the new Blair. She was self-confident and strong-willed. Two things she wasn't before.

But as said before, the way here, to this bliss, had been rocky. And the memory of this birthday wasn't the nicest one.

"_Blair bear, we have to talk." Nate heard Harold tell his daughter when he wanted to congratulate Blair._

"_What is it, Father?" Blair returned. He never ever had heard her call Harold 'father' and in such an icy tone._

"_Blair you know exactly that Roman's and mine commitment ceremony was a month ago! And not a word from you! And since when do you call me father?" Harold said displeased._

_Blair snorted. "I really don't know what you want from me."_

"_I want an explanation what's going on. Why haven't you been there, sweetie? I thought you liked Roman and it would have meant very much to me. I'm very disappointed."_

_Blair chuckled bitterly. "And this from the man who wants me to call him daddy after everything."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Harold asked confused._

"_Since the day you walked out on my because I wasn't honest with you, we see each other how often? I think it was twice. And every time I had to come to Paris to meet you. Where have YOU been on my graduation? On my 19__th__ birthday? On the parents dinner at NYU? At the Bass Ind. Ball? Or at least anytime else just to sit down on a table and have dinner with Chuck and me. Or any other event I begged you to attend with me. For me. You haven't been there since I lost Yale through the white lie. And you did NOTHING to think different about it. So please, Father, forgive me if I wasn't the one who came run to France when you demanded it." Blair said as she lost the fight against the tears and they ran down her cheeks._

"_Blair, I didn't know you felt that way." Harold said merely._

"_Well, you do know. Now if you'd excuse me. I've party to host. It's my birthday after all." Blair said as she turned around and walked straight to the next bathroom. Something told Nate to follow her. Blair was way to upset to NOT do anything stupid._

_He was surprised to find it not locked. Obviously she was too angry to think about such minor details right now._

"_Blair, hey." Nate whispered. Blair stood in front of a mirror and looked at her crying self. She didn't bother to look at Nate._

"_Nate, what are you doing here?" Blair asked softly._

"_I overheard your conversation with Harold and wanted to make sure that you're okay." Nate responded honest._

_Blair chuckled softly. "How comes that you're the one who comes looking after me every time something is terrible wrong in those past years?"_

"_I don't know." Nate returned._

"_It's ironic, isn't it? You never cared when we were together." Blair resumed without accusation. _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way." Nate whispered. But she understood him though._

_The next moment Chuck stormed in and hugged Blair. He told her that Harold talked to him and that it would be time to sort things out with her father. Nate left but he heard them arguing though._

_When the clock count twelve, Blair was upset with her fathers, all of them, her mother, Chuck and Serena anyway. So it was Nate who made anyone sing the happy birthday and it was him to turn on the music afterwards and asked her to dance. He'd whispered to her that she should let them ruin her birthday and she gave him the saddest, sweetest smile he'd ever seen on her. It tugged on his heart in a way he never thought would be possible again. But it was also the first time everyone recognized that there was unfinished business between them._

After her birthday Chuck started to tease her on every possible occasion about 'if you don't like it, ask Nate to fix it'. Eventually he kept pushing her to heard and she did what he asked her to.

She came back to Nate and there was nothing, not one damn thing that told him not to. So he took her back and they made it work so easily and so much better as when they were young. Maybe it was because they finally saw the real person inside the other one. Maybe it was because they hadn't the social obligation in their backs anymore. Maybe it was simple because they finally saw that nobody else could make them so happy.

The first time was rough though. They lost Chuck as friend in the process of course. But they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long. Somehow it was always easier to forgive and forget with Chuck than with Serena.

But when the wedding date came closer Nate and Blair decided to sort things out with the people they wanted to be at their wedding. So Nate took off to LA to talk to Serena and Blair got on a flight to Lyon to meet her father.

In the end, Serena was maid of honor, Chuck was best man, Eleanor made the dress herself and Harold walked Blair down the aisle. Even the Capitan could attend (thanks to modern technique like GPS footcuffs and the Vanderbilt connections.)

Blair started slowly to wake up next to him. "Nate?" she whispered.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, it's still early." he whispered back and kissed her cheek. She smiled before she dozed off again.

Maybe they'd never be as perfect as in the movies in her head when they were younger. But they couldn't be happier than this.

Nate and Blair, finally happy. And with their weird, crazy, funny, beloved best friends on their side. Life was as it should be again and he'd make sure that it stayed that way.

* * *

_Three years later._

"Blair, I'm back." Chuck called through the hallway of the Bass home. He'd married Justine almost two years ago and they were truly happy. Something no one could believe until it happened.  
They had a sixteen month old daughter that was called Cinderella.

Yes, right, you didn't misread: her name was _Cinderella_, only Chuck Bass could name his child like this and go away with it without getting laughed at. But everyone called the child Cindy anyway – a nickname Blair came up with because she found that Chuck's baby girl looked like as adorable as Cindy Lo Whoo from the Grinch movie.

"Oh, look Cindy. Who's that?" Blair asked with a diabolic smirk. She'd used those last two hours of babysitting very well.

"Motherchucker!" the baby girl giggled and Blair chuckled.

Chuck froze in the place and clenched his jaw.

"I see, Mrs. Archibald got her revenge, huh?" he asked not quite amused after a minute.

"Ooooh, that's not the best one. Well, it seems that your sweet little girl here had inherited her mother's wit, thank God. Go on, sweetie. What else did Auntie Blair taught you?"

"Basshole!" Cindy laughed and clapped her tiny hands together.

Chuck's face turned crimson "BLAAAAIR ARCHIBALD!"

* * *

**A/N: So, this was it. Laurienlaurie, I hope you liked the add of drama.**

**Please review the story and tell me how you'd feel about a Jack&Blair Story! I'd love to write one but not if nobody wants to read that.**

**Thanks for all the alert and favorite adds and the reviews. Love you, guys :-* xoxo, Stella296**


End file.
